


Stay the Night?

by WarlockWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Episode 13x20 coda, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: Gabriel wants to cuddle, but he's not sure Sam will let him. Good thing Sam's the Winchester who's in touch with his emotions.A gift for Tumblr user http://wontlookaway.tumblr.com/ who answered my request for a gif of Gabriel getting into fencing stance. I hope this is the cuddle/fluff you were looking for. Sorry if a bit of angst crept in there when I wasn't looking.Thank you, HixyStix (https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/pseuds/HixyStix) for the quck beta.





	Stay the Night?

Gabriel walked down the hall toward the room Castiel had helped him set up. While he was tired--seriously when did archangels need sleep?--he wasn't ready to go to bed. He was feeling unsettled and lonely, the latter another new emotion for him. Losing the Loki power set was not fun.

He noticed Sam's door was slightly ajar, and he stopped. After a moment, he pushed the door open a bit wider and peered in. His night vision was still excellent, and he could easily make out Sam on his bed, sprawled on his back, limbs everywhere. That boy needed a bigger bed. Watching the man sleep was oddly comforting, and he found himself leaning against the door jamb, unable to move away.

"Are you going to come in or just be creepy in my doorway?" Sam said, surprising Gabriel, who hadn't realized he was awake. "I swear, you're getting to be as bad as your brother," Sam added, as he opened his eyes and met Gabriel's in a friendly challenge.

Gabriel hesitated. He wanted to, but was he really welcome?

Sam rolled his eyes and moved his arm to pat the side of his bed invitingly. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to come in."

How could he refuse that? Gabriel walked to the bed and lay down, keeping a careful distance from the man, not certain of the extent of his welcome. "I wasn't sure you'd want me in here."

"Why not?"

Gabriel sighed. "Well, I'm not what I once was."

Sam laughed softly. "You mean that whole 'new man' speech, which I didn't believe for a moment, by the way."

"Yeah, that, I guess. But mostly because I've got practically no juice. I'm not sure I can even open this Rift of yours."

Sam moved, carefully but decisively, wrapping an arm around Gabriel and pulling him closer. "That's not important. I never loved you for your power."

Gabriel went completely still. What?

Sam sighed and positioned him so Gabriel's head rested on his broad chest. He ran a hand soothingly through honey-sweet hair. "What? You didn't know?"

"No." His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"You thought it was all just casual sex back then." He felt Sam shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I should have said something. Yeah, I loved you back then. Never stopped." He hugged the archangel close, and his voice broke as he said, "I missed you so much. If I'd had any idea you'd faked your death...well I would have tried to find you."

Warmth moved through Gabriel's chest at the words.

"Sorry I moved too fast in asking you to join the team. I should have handled that better. I was just...so damned happy to have you back."

"It's okay," Gabriel said. "I shouldn't have run out on you. It wasn't you. It was just...well, I was pretty sure I'd let you down again, and I couldn't face that."

"Plus you'd just come out of your shell. I, of all people, should have known better."

Gabriel nuzzled his head closer to Sam, inhaling the familiar scent he'd missed so much. In the darkest hours with Asmodeus, sometimes it was only the memory of that scent that had kept him going. He'd never thought he'd be able to smell it again. "It's okay. I'm here now. I'll do what I can."

"I know you will."

Sam hadn't stopped moving his hand through his hair, and he just lay there, enjoying the gentle motion.

"I'm glad to have you here."

Gabriel realized that he was glad to be here. "Yeah, me too, kiddo."

"Stay the night?"

A tiny spark of something that might have been happiness flickered deep in his chest. "Yeah. If you want."

"I want."

There was no doubting the certainty in that tone, and Gabriel settled himself closer, letting his eyes drift shut. "All right then. I'm not going anywhere."

They lay there for a few moments, listening to each other breathe.

Finally, Sam said, "Just one thing."

"What?" Gabriel could tell from Sam's tone that it wasn't anything to worry about so he didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Um. When you were fighting Loki and had him pinned against the wall..."

Gabriel stifled a chuckle, suspecting he knew where this was going.

"That was pretty hot. If you...I don't know...if you wanted to sort of...act that out someday? With me?"

This time Gabriel allowed the chuckle that was threatening to burst out of him. "Sure, Sammich. We can do that. But maybe in the morning. Right now I'm right where I want to be."

"Okay." Sam settled himself deeper in his bed.

Gabriel, being Gabriel, couldn't resist getting in the last word. "Seriously, Sam. I was fighting for my life there, and all you could think about was sex?"

Sam's gentle laughter chased him down into the warmth of healing sleep.


End file.
